


Everyone Needs a bit of Personal Space

by seekingSolar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Giants, Human-ish Planets, Immortals in Space, Multi, OCs - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Outer Space, Planets, Robots, Short One Shot, Tiny Robots, Trans Female Character, but the death is meant to happen in the future!, cute relationships, giant planets, so in the other one shots the death didn’t happen yet! (unless stated otherwise)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingSolar/pseuds/seekingSolar
Summary: We follow the daily lives of a few of our favorite planetary guardians. (And cute robots!)Taking fic suggestions! Just leave them in the latest chapter’s comments.(By the way, give me some feedback!)





	Everyone Needs a bit of Personal Space

_“My battery is low, and it’s getting dark.”_

 

_You remember when NASA first sent you off to Mars. You really hope that you didn’t disappoint them. But, really, 15 years is a long time. You should have expected it. As the dust storm closes in, you swear you can see your fallen brother and sister. You miss Spirit and Sojourner, even though you’d never met your little brother. He was so young.._

_”Opportunity!”_

**_”OPPY!”_ **

_You hear Curiosity call out for you. You’re going to miss her. You send them one last message, as you know they’ll be trying to contact you._

 

_”My battery is low, and it’s getting dark.”_

 

_Goodbye Mars._

_Goodbye NASA._

_Goodbye Curiosity._

 

_My mission is complete, but I’m going to miss all of you._


End file.
